Avant
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Ceci est un recueil de OS sur Sanzo, Gojyo et Hakkai durant leurs enfance et adolescence. En tout genre et tout rating (jusqu'à T) !


Salut ! Quoi, comment ça vous en avez marre de moi ? Rho…

Base : Saiyuki

Rating : K (variable selon les textes)

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'Univers de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura

(Kôryû, au temple, 7 ans)

Il était déjà bien tard, ce soir-là, lorsque Kôryû rentra dans le temple. Il avait en effet bien profité de cette douce soirée d'été : Il s'était juste allonger sur l'herbe, dans le jardin, à sentir la douce brise heureusement présente, à contemplé les nuages qui défilaient dans le ciel. Il aimait bien essayer de leurs trouver des formes, activité que beaucoup d'enfant de son âge pratiquaient. Son regard se perdait dans l'étendu bleu parsemer de blanc qui s'étendait à l'infini. D'autant plus qu'en cette saison le soleil se couchait bien plus tard.

Il aurait donc très bien pu y rester jusqu'à ce que ce ciel bleu ne s'assombrissent, révèlent le nombre incalculable d'étoile dont il était parsemer. Sauf que c'était sans compter un quelconque élément perturbateur :

« - Hey, Kôryû ! »

En effet, Il était donc là, tranquillement étendu sur le sol couvert de verdure, lorsqu'une voix l'avait interpellé. Cette voix, Il la connaissait très bien : c'était celle de Shuei, son meilleur (et seul) ami, bien que celui-ci aie quelques années de plus que lui. Le jeune disciple bouddhique soupira, se leva et marcha à pas lents vers l'entrée du lieu saint. Son ainé souris.

« - Alors, on flémarde ?

-Il n'y a pas de feuilles à ramasser, à ce que je sache.

-Bah, t'as bien raison de profité du jour ! Parce qu'en été, la nuit, c'est autres choses !

-On peut savoir de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda le blond à son ami, avec une petite moue d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Le brun souris, se pencha sur l'enfant en chuchotent :

« - L'été, c'est la saison des fantômes !»

En voyant que le jeune blond avait l'air dubitatif, il continua :

« - Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'esprit de l'armoire ? »

Kôryû n'en avait effectivement jamais entendu parler et, bien qu'il soit particulièrement intelligent pour un enfant de son âge, il n'en restait pas moins curieux. Il lui répondit donc :

« - Je n'en ait jamais entendu parler. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Shuei eut un sourire triomphant : il avait réussi à attirer l'intention de l'enfant aux yeux d'améthyste.

« -Et bien, mon chère Kôryû, il s'agit de l'esprit d'un homme mort asphyxié car il était coincé dans une armoire fermé à clef, car sa femme voulait sa mort car il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Depuis, on raconte que son esprit hante les armoires des enfants afin de pouvoir les y enfermer à leurs tour pour l'éternité… d'autant plus que cet homme était, bien qu'il ne soit pas moine, très religieux. Le mobilier des temples est donc de mise pour cet esprit vengeur…

-Pff… c'est n'importe quoi ton histoire !

- Si tu n'y crois pas, c'est ton problème. Mais fait quand même bien attention à toi ! »

Et le pratiquant des jufus s'en alla en ricanant, d'une manière plus ridicule qu'autres chose. Kôryû soupira : vraiment, quelle histoire débile !

Un peu plus tard, après avoir souhaitait une bonne nuit à son maître, il partit se coucher. Il s'allongea sur le lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se couvrir car il faisait une température digne de cette saison. Mais il avait beau fermer les yeux, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.

Il les rouvrit donc, et regarda ce qui trônait en face de son lit : l'armoire. Rien d'exceptionnel, elle avait toujours était là. Sauf que l'histoire de son ami continuait de galoper dans son esprit. Il ne parvenait donc pas à quitter le meuble des yeux.

_C'est vraiment n'importe quoi_, pensa Kôryû, _les fantômes, ça n'existe pas, et, de toute façon, même si ça existait, il ne pourrait pas en avoir dans un lieu sacré tel un temple !_

Puis il se rappela qui si, justement, ce fantôme-là hanté les temples. Il se lava prudemment : après tout, il pouvait bien jeter un coup d'œil, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien… n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas qu'il y croyait, hein, c'était juste histoire de prouver que le brun lui avait raconté des histoires !

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?_

Il se recoucha. Non pas qu'il craignait de découvrir quelque chose, hein. Après tout, ce fantôme n'existe pas ! Si Shuei le voyait, il rigolerait bien !

Il attendait donc que le sommeil vienne, allongé sur ses draps. Il évitait désormais de regarder l'armoire…

Au moment où le sommeil semblait enfin l'avoir gagné, un bruit étrange le réveilla en sursaut. Une sorte de grincement… comme une porte mal huilé qui s'ouvre.

Le regard du jeune blond se tourna de nouveau vers l'armoire.

Il constata qu'effectivement, la porte grinçait. Car elle était un train de s'ouvrir, très lentement, ne dévoilant pas encore sont contenu.

Le jeune blond ne parvenait pas à bouger, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire : se lever et prendre les jambes à son cou ? Appeler son maître ? Affronter la chose qui en sortirait ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question, car la porte du meuble s'ouvrit d'un coup.

« - AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Tu vois que t'y as cru, p'tite tête ! »

L'enfant regarda son ainé, qui venait de sortir de l'armoire. Il rougit de honte quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait crié. Shuei, quand à lui, jubilait : il avait réussi son coup ! Il avait bien fait de se planquer dans l'armoire !

Il sortit en riant, esquivant l'oreiller que le très jeune moine lui avait balancé.

Kôryû fulmina et, une fois qu'il n'y eu plus de trace de son ami, sourit : il reconnaissait avoir était naïf sur ce coup là.

Il ramassa son oreiller et s'endormit paisiblement.

Voilà pour le premier OS de cette série… (En espérant vous avoir fournit une bonne technique pour effrayer vos petits frère/sœur/futurs enfants). Une petite review pour la gentille petite auteur dysorthographique ?


End file.
